


Larry Stylinson One-Shots

by i_read_too_much_shit



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:15:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27731401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_read_too_much_shit/pseuds/i_read_too_much_shit
Summary: Just some ideas that are too small to be a story
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 14
Kudos: 23





	1. Falling

**Author's Note:**

> Harry Styles tries out for AGT. (AU)

* * *

Harry wiped his clammy hands nervously along his pant legs as he heard the sound of the buzzer come from backstage. He was backstage at America’s Got Talent, watching as Simon Cowell hit the red buzzer on three Drag Queens. Apparently their vocals aren’t good enough, but Harry thinks otherwise. They definitely weren’t pop music material but they had good vocals. Harry wasn’t a huge fan of Simon, something about him rubbed the curly haired boy the wrong way. But he would still be nice to him. His motto was to “Treat People With Kindness" or "TPWK” for short. He looked in the mirror one last time, checking his outfit. He smoothed the pink suit jacket and fixed his sheer white shirt. There were flowers on his suit jacket. It was one of his favorites. 

(https://www.google.com/search?q=harry+styles+pink+suit&rlz=1CAEAQE_enUS801US801&sxsrf=ALeKk0117_EFyS2PdZ-uP3jUSuNnTfOCpg:1606438110250&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=2ahUKEwi52qinwKHtAhXSSzABHTvUAgMQ_AUoAXoECAMQAw&biw=1366&bih=649#imgrc=2V571z5ERgvbxM) <\-- link to his outfit

“Good luck kid,” wished the backstage team around him.

“Thank you guys!” he beamed. They were lovely people. He smiled at the three talented Queens as they exited the stage.

“Alright here’s your mic, go get em.” A mic was suddenly in his hands and Harry’s long legs were carrying him onto the stage. He squinted his eyes against the blinding lights as he waved and looked into the audience before his eyes fell upon the judging panel. There sat Simon, Howie, Mel B, and Heidi. Harry internally squealed, he loved Mel B’s style. 

“Hello, and who might you be?” asked Simon.

“Hi, I’m Harry Styles. I’m 23 years old, I’m from Holmes Chapel in Cheshire in the UK, but I’m currently living in LA!” Harry recited, having practiced that numerous times.

“Ah, a fellow Brit,” said Simon. Harry’s smile towards him was less friendly but kind nonetheless. 

“And what are you currently doing in LA?” said Mel B, smiling at him.

“Currently, I work part time at a record shop and at a bakery, but I’m hoping to become a music artist. S’why I moved here.” he answered.

“So I can assume you’ll be singing for us today then?” asked Heidi. Harry nodded. “What will you be singing?”

“I will be singing an original, and playing the piano.” Harry watched as the judge's eyebrows shot up. Not many people had successful original songs.

“What’s the song about?” asked Howie

“I like to leave my songs open to interpretation, but it’s about someone very special that I had to leave behind back home. They pushed me to follow my dreams and I really miss them.”

“And who’s that handsome man next to you?” said Howie.

“This is my best mate Niall, he’ll be playing the guitar for me.”

“Hey Niall,” the judges chorused.

“Hello! Nice to meet ya!” he said, his Irish accent thick due to his nerves.

“Well, we can’t wait to hear it!” said Simon, an already doubtful look on his face.

“Thank you guys! This is Falling.” Harry beamed as he turned, walking over to the piano. He sat down as he placed the mic in it’s holder. He again wiped his hands on his pants before placing them above the keys. Inside his head he could hear his voice, _“You’ll always be in my heart Haz. Chase your dreams, and never stop running.”_ Harry took a deep breath as he played the opening notes to his song, the one he wrote for his boobear. 

_(Play falling)_

_I'm in my bed_

_And you're not here_

_And there's no one to blame but the drink and my wandering hands_

_Forget what I said_

_It's not what I meant_

_And I can't take it back_

_I can't unpack the baggage you left_

_What am I now?_

_What am I now?_

_What if I'm someone I don't want around?_

_I'm fallin' again_

_I'm fallin' again_

_I'm fallin'_

_What if I'm down?_

_What if I'm out?_

_What if I'm someone you won't talk about?_

_I'm fallin' again_

_I'm fallin' again_

_I'm fallin'_

_You said you cared_

**Harry felt tears pricking at his eyes but he pushed along, using his emotions and pouring them into the song.**

_And you missed me, too_

_And I'm well aware I write too many songs about you_

_And the coffee's out_

_At the Beachwood Café_

_And it kills me 'cause I know we've run out of things we can say_

_What am I now?_

_What am I now?_

_What if I'm someone I don't want around?_

_I'm fallin' again_

_I'm fallin' again_

_I'm fallin'_

_What if I'm down?_

_What if I'm out?_

_What if I'm someone you won't talk about?_

_I'm fallin' again_

_I'm fallin' again_

_I'm fallin'_

**Tears silently slipped down Harry’s cheeks.**

_And I get the feelin' that you'll never need me again_

_What am I now?_

_What am I now?_

_What if you're someone I just want around?_

_I'm fallin' again_

_I'm fallin' again_

_I'm fallin'_

_What if I'm down?_

_What if I'm out?_

_What if I'm someone you won't talk about?_

_I'm fallin' again_

_I'm fallin' again_

_I'm fallin'_

Harry opened his eyes and looked over at Niall, who had the biggest grin on his face. 

“That was amazing H, you smashed it!” he whispered.

“Thanks Ni,” Harry grinned sheepishly. He heard only silence from the audience. _Was I really that bad?_ Harry thought. The judges were looking at him with dumbstruck looks on their faces, mouths gaping. 

All of a sudden the audience flew to their feet clapping and cheering, and it seemed to shake the judges from their thoughts.

“Harry I don’t know what the hell you're doing working in a bakery when you should be performing on a stage! _Where_ did you get that voice?” said Howie astonished, making Harry break out into a huge grin, his dimples showing. 

“AND HE HAS DIMPLES!” exclaimed Heidi.

“Harry I think you’ve gained some admirers from these two ladies, you wanna call dibs on one before it’s too late?” chuckled Simon.

“Well, I wouldn’t do that Simon. That would be objectifying women and that’s not really something we should be doing now is it? I also happen to be taken,” replied Harry a scowl making its way onto his face.

“AND HE’S RESPECTFUL! Simon why can’t you be more like that?” questioned Mel B. The audience _oohed_ at that. 

“ANYWAYS, Harry I think you're an amazing singer. That was a captivating performance. I could feel the pain, I could feel how much you missed her and-”

“Him.”

“Come again?” said Howie, puzzled.

“Him. I miss him. His name is Louis.”

“My apologies, didn’t mean to assume. But the passion and the emotion was amazing. Your voice is incredible, and you know exactly what to do with it. Niall, amazing job on the guitar by the way”

“Thank you so much!” cheered Niall.

“Thank you Howie,” mumbled Harry, slightly nervous as they were now officially judging him.

“I agree with Howie completely, you're fantastic! You mentioned having written too many songs about this Louis? May I ask how many?” integrated Mel B.

“About 10-15 I think. He’s my muse. But the total amount of songs I’ve written overall is probably about 30 or more.” informed Harry. He smiled and looked at the ground when seeing their faces. “The record place I work at has a recording studio and I have copies of all of them. Niall helps me record and vise versa. He can sing too.”

“Heidi?” 

“I- I think you are pop star material. You have the voice, the personality, and the looks. And your songwriting is unbelievable, your voice is beautiful, and there's so much emotion-”

“Oh for christ sake Heidi- ” Mel B exclaimed as she rose from her seat. Harry looked on in disbelief as she slammed her hand down on the golden buzzer. 

He turned to the side to look at Niall and something caught his eye. Or rather someone.

A blue eyed feathery-haired, sweater paw clad someone.

As the golden confetti rained down, Harry could barely hear the cheers of a jumping Niall and a clapping audience. He could barely remember that he was on a stage in front of thousands of people. He only had eyes for _him_.

His Boobear. His boy with his sunshine smile that he hadn’t seen in a year. The mic slipped from his hands as his eyes welled up with tears. He began to run as Louis stepped onto the stage. He crashed into his strong arms with a cry of “LOU”, the familiar vanilla and tobacco scent invading his nostrils. Harry snuggled his head into Louis' tanned neck.

“Hey there sunshine” came the high voice of his love.

He was back in his arms.

He was safe.

He was home.


	2. Unmuted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dfkjdfalflkfldkflnlkwn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uHm enjoy?

“Thank you Melbourne!” yelled Liam into the microphone as Louis and his band mates jogged off stage. 

They had yet another successful concert with only some small mishaps. They wrestled a bit, Harry tripped multiple times, and then the lyric changes. Louis loved the changes Harry had made, but he knew management was about to kill them. 

The fans have definitely picked up on them, with Haz saying “I’m in love with Lou, and all his little things.” His face most certainly had not helped, as he had angled himself towards his boyfriend, with his mouth gaping open. Zayn's little nudge hadn't helped either. 

As the five boys descended the stairs they were met with calls of “Great show” and “awesome job guys”. The five teens gave their band a high five as they passed, huge smiles on their faces. 

Those smiles soon dropped when they came face to face with a seething Michael.(I made that name up and there's an extremely annoying kid in my class named Michael so it seemed fitting). Michael worked for management and came with them to their shows to keep them in check.

They nervously twisted their mics in their hands, waiting for the onslaught of rude words.

“What the BLOODY HELL were you thinking?” Michael roared.

“What do you mean Mikey?” snapped Louis, he was so tired of his shit.

“Are you TRYING to get caught? Are you trying to risk your friends career’s, just so you can change some small words in a song?”

“Well, you said it, they're small. No ones going to notice.” defended Harry.

“You're joking right? Your fans figure out everything! Everything! These “Larry” shippers as they call them selfs are so fucking observant and annoying-”

“DON’T SAY THAT ABOUT THEM! They’re our fans and we love them, you have no right to call them names. At least they would support Harry and Louis.” said Niall, gritting his teeth.

“You're a _boy band_. Almost your entire fan base is girls, and you would lose fans if they found out that at least two of them are  _ gay  _ and  _ dating _ ” Michael spat. Harry flinched a little at his harsh words. 

“For your information asshole, Harry is unlabeled. Don’t you dare try to force a label on him. It’s not your place to decide who he is and who he loves.” snapped Louis.

“Love is love. Our fans would support us if we came out. We can’t be ourselves when you're throwing beards at us, when you're giving us these player images. The stage is the only place we can be free for a little, and so are the lyrics. The lyrics speak the words you don’t let us say.” stated Harry. The other four boys nodded along with Harry. 

Louis put his hand around Harry’s waist and drew him into his side. Harry put his left hand in the one wrapped Louis around his waist, moving his microphone into his free hand. As Harry switched his microphone around something caught his eye. A little red light on Harry’s microphone was on. Louis' face paled as he raised his mic to check it. Another red light.

“Liam, Niall, and Zayn, could you lads check your mics for a sec?” he asked, his voice higher than normal. All of them lifted their mics while Harry shot him a confused look. He watched as Zayn’s face paled, and Niall and Liam's eyes widened.

“What? What is it?” demanded Michael. Slowly they all showed their mics to the man and his mouth dropped open. Five red lights.

“The mics have been on this whole time.” stuttered Louis.


	3. Unmuted Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just read part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone asked for a part 2 so enjoy!

He pulled his long-limbed boyfriend along with him as he made his way back to the stage. As he peaked up the stairs the sudden sounds of screams filled his ears. 

As he tried to decipher between the shrill screams, cheers, and chants he heard one significant word being said over and over. “LARRY! LARRY! LARRY! LARRY! LARRY” was being chanted all around the stadium, echoing off the walls and only getting louder. 

“Holy shit,” was all he heard from the younger boy behind him. He turned around to face his Harry and smiled. Harry returned the smile with a dimpled grin of his own. “That’s us, Lou, that’s us.”

“Should we go up?”

“I don’t kno-”

“You sure as hell won’t go up there. You two stay out of sight so we can clean up the mess you made!” commanded Michael, stepping onto the path onto the stage.

“Excuse me, Micheal? I didn’t catch that. The mess WE made? Who’s in control of the mics? That would be YOU!” scoffed Louis. **(Idk if that's true but just go along with it.)**

“And you can’t just fix that Michael, literally the entire stadium heard us because our mics were at full volume. And there are definitely enough people here to make a cover-up impossible. So move out of the fucking way.!” added Harry, getting tired once again of Michael’s shit. When he didn’t budge Louis got ready to push him out of the way.

“Oh for fucks sake Mike GET OUT OF THE WAY I WANT MY FUCKING SHIP TO SAIL.” exclaimed a frustrated Niall walking up to Michael and shoving him back down the stairs.

“Excuse me-”

“No EXCUSE ME! Take your homophobic head out of your ass and MOVE!”

“Thanks, Ni”

“Anytime Larry, now can you walk up the steps please I don’t wanna kill our fans throats.” It was only then that Louis realized the screaming hadn’t ceased, if anything the chanting had gotten louder. 

“Are you sure Lou? I know this isn’t easy, we can wait.” mumbled the curly-headed boy fumbling with the hem of his shirt.

“I know it’s going to be hard, Haz, but I’m so tired of hiding the thing that matters most to me,” he said lifting the boy’s chin so he can meet his eyes, before turning to the rest of the band. “Are you sure about this lads? It could ruin our career, and I would never want to do that to you.”

“Tommo, it wouldn’t be worth being in the band if you and H were unhappy,” assured Zayn.

“Tell the fans even though most of them already know. Make it official. No beards, no fake dates, no nothing.” added Liam

“I can’t wait to see Twitter after this” cheered Niall gleefully. “I have so many Larry pictures to post!”

Louis grabbed Harry’s hand intertwining their fingers once again, watching as the rope threaded through the anchor, grounding him. 

Blue locked onto green as Louis pulled Harry onto the stage. The bright lights temporarily blinded them, and the deafening screams got impossibly louder. 

And then the chant changed. It turned into a song. The two boys watched in awe as their fans started to sing. “ I got a heart and I got a soul **(I know these are two completely different albums/tours but it’s 12:30 in the morning, I’m putting off a project that's due in less than 10 hours so just go with it.)**

Believe me, I will use them both 

We made a start 

Be it a false one, I know

Baby, I don't want to feel alone

So kiss me where I lay down

My hands pressed to your cheeks

A long way from the playground

Thousands of voices singing the words they were never able to say, Louis shakily raised his mic to his lips and sung the line he had sung so many times before. “I have loved him since we were 18.”

“Sixteen” Harry whispered into his own mic staring right into the blue eyes he had come to love. 

Louis smiled, his entire face lighting up before hugging on their conjoined hands and gripping Harry’s waist instead. Harry’s big hands came up to rest on his cheeks as he grinned down at him saying the words he had said not so long ago. “Kiss me you fool.” And as their lips met the volume of the screams made it seem as if the world had exploded. 

Well, Twitter did at least. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thoughts?
> 
> hope you enjoyed it
> 
> sorry it's short


	4. and I'm the Queen of England

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> another concert fic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the wait sorry, schools been a right bitch

* * *

Harry grinned as he watched Louis chase Liam down with a water gun. He had no idea where the boy had gotten his hands on one since they had been banned from touching one on stage again. 

The last time Louis and Liam had gotten their hands on one they had ruined some expensive equipment resulting in an hour lecture from management. 

Apparently "they're not children so they should stop acting like one". Bullshit in Harry's opinion. 

It kept their fans very entertained and that's the whole point of their concerts.

Focusing his eyes back on the soaking wet figure that was his boyfriend he watched as a stagehand managed to wrestle the toy out of Louis' hands causing the boy to pout adorably. 

Harry smiled at the cute look on his face.

Pushing himself off the steps where he was sitting he took a deep breath before walking over to where the towels were and chucked one straight at the blue-eyed lad.

He knew management wasn't going to like the small interaction but the fans would. As if hearing his thoughts the stadium erupted in "awwwws".

Harry grinned sheepishly before yelling into the mic, "How are we all doing? Anyone get wet from the 5 year old with the water gun?"

"I'm not five Harold!" squaked Louis, stepping away from Liam as he neared the water bottles. He relaxed slightly when Liam only brought the bottle to his lips.

"You're certainly the height of one though." The water had only just entered Liam's mouth before it swiftly exited when he started laughing.

"Harold Edward Styles give me a break! I'm big!" Louis huffed.

"And i'm the Queen of England mate," chuckled Niall, his well-known laugh filling the stadium as he and Zayn laughed. The crowd was going crazy not only with laughter but with screams of happiness because of the interaction between Harry and Louis. 

All of a sudden there was a click in their in-ears before Michael **(yes i'm using it again)** was yelling into their ears.

"HEY! CUT IT OUT LEWIS AND HARRY! THAT'S ENOUGH!" They all winced and ripped out their ear-pieces simultaneously. Harry and Louis made eye contact and silently agreed that they weren't going to cut it out.

Louis signaled them all to form a huddle in the center of the stage. They all made sure to take out their in-ears and put their mics behind their backs.

"Would it be okay if me and Haz fought with management a little bit?" he asked quietly. The three unmentioned boys looked at each other before nodding.

"Are you sure?" said Harry.

"Yeah why not? I'm pissed at Michael already for calling you shit names the other day" shrugged Zayn.

"I want more twitter material so yes please," said Niall, nodding enthusiastically.

"Do it." whispered Liam.

Louis and Harry locked eyes before smiling. They all returned their in-ears and broke from their small huddle. "Let's not do it right away Lou. Let it come naturally okay?" stated Harry. 

Louis nodded before running off to jump on Zayn's back. The raven-haired boy smiled and hoisted Louis higher up.

"I'm big my ass," laughed Harry into the mic. An affronted Louis whipped his head around.

"I may not be big in height Harold but I'm big in other places." he retorted with a smirk.

"Don't I know it," Harry replied.

Louis laughed before focusing his attention to the fans. He watched a girl pass out in the front row from the comment Harry had made. "Holy shit! Uh sir? Mate! You, in the blue jacket?" Louis called hurriedly getting off Zayn's back and running to the edge of the stage. He managed to stretch his body to the security guy and tap his shoulder gesturing to the unconscious girl being supported by her friends. She started to stir.

"I'm sorry love, was Larry too much?" The stadium roared. "Yeah it was."

"Your okay thought?" added Harry, walking over to stand next to his boyfriend. She nodded eagerly causing both boys to break out into a grin. The start of 'No control' suddenly blared out through the speakers. 

Both boys rose, put in their ear pieces, and climbed the steps of the stage to reach their mic stands at the exact same time. **(THEIR MIRRORING IS FUCKING INSANE BUT IT JUST GETS CREEPIER).**

Not long after the song starts their all rocking out to the familiar chorus. They had all abandoned their mic stands long ago and opted for running about the stage.

Harry was closer to prancing more than running but it doesn't really matter. He twirled in circles and sang his heart out. He didn't notice himself nearing the wet side of the stage from the earlier water gun attack, or that Louis was near. His singing cut off midline as he suddenly slipped one a puddle and wiht the power of his coordination skills, tumbled into his unaware boyfriend.

"Lou watch ou-'' but it was too late. They hit the stage with a loud thunk and somehow ended up with Harry's long legs straddling his lap. They sat there in a moment of surprise before Harry continued to sing. "-of innocence on the pillow case."

Louis smirked as he watched his flustered boyfriend get comfortable on his lap. Not even caring he was flat on his back or being watched by thousands of people he started to sing, his hand sliding up to rest on his boyfriends thigh. "Waking up, beside you I'm a loaded gun-".

When the song finished the screams were deafening compared to the screams in their in-ears. "Comfy there Hazza?" he questioned, eyes sparking with amusement.

"It's not like we've never been in this position before boo." he giggled. He locked eyes with the rest of the boys and all he could see was support and happiness.

Then his smile dropped when a voice cut through, "Louis, GET HIM OFF OF YOU! I don't want to see you two fags **(fuck that hurt to write)** near each other!" Harry's smile crumpled and he started to move slowly. 

Louis tightened his grip on his boyfriends thigh before thinking decidng _fuck it._

"Michael I swear to god if you yell one more degrading slur or insult into our ears one more time! Do you forget you work for us? You don't have the right to call Haz or I that!" he yelled into the mic, fury evident in his tone. "Now if we could finish this conert without another word from you we can speak after the show. You're interrupting the precious time we have with our lovely fans."

Harry blushed before pushing himself off his boyfriend's lap and extending a hand to him. Louis gratefully took his hand and grimaced when the air hit his once again soaking shirt. 

Harry walked away, a small smile playing at his lips as the notes to 18 started to play. Harry turned to Louis and waited until he had the blue-eyed boy's attention before laying his hand flat and touching just below his lips. He then moved his hand down and out, signing a 'thank you' to his Boobear.

Louis grinned before putting his arms out straight and facing away from him. He then moved his fingers in a come here motion, signing 'you're welcome' to the curly haired lad.

They both pointed to themselves, then crossed their arms across their chest in an x motion, before pointing at each other, signing a quick 'i love you' before turning to the fans.

Let's just say it was once of One Direction's favorite concerts.

* * *

**Hi! I hope you enjoyed! Please leave your thoughts, i love to hear them!**

**Here's a link to the certian signs they did:**

**Thank you:** https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qXSUla-dhQE

**You're Welcome:** https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y_X-ZLP9bdk

**I love you:** https://www.google.com/search?q=hwo+to+say+i+love+you+in+bsl&rlz=1CAEAQE_enUS801US801&oq=hwo+to+say+i+love+you+in+bsl&aqs=chrome..69i57j0i13i457j0i22i30l2.6149j1j7&sourceid=chrome&ie=UTF-8#kpvalbx=_szvQX-lo063k2g-O3rHYBQ15

**Stay safe and don't eat yellow snow**

**-annie**


	5. Well I do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Louis go to a club

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought of this the other day, hope you enjoy

* * *

Harry inhaled the bitter scent of sweat and alcohol as he followed his boyfriend into the club. The lights were pulsing over the dancing bodies of people who were drunk off their asses. He winced as a foot stomped on his while he made his way through the weaving bodies.

A hand suddenly grabbed his and Harry tensed for a second before relaxing and gripping it tightly. He knew that hand anywhere. Louis tugged on their conjoined hands until Harry stumbled into his back.

“You okay Haz?” asked Louis, concerned.

“I’m okay Lou, just a little lost,” he replied. Louis squeezed his hand tighter as he pulled Harry through the crowd and towards the bar.

He released a little breath once he had exited the packed dance floor. He didn't understand why people had to walk through the crowd just to reach the bar from the entrance. It wasn’t the best experience.

Harry collapsed into a seat as Louis signaled the bartender and ordered their drinks.

“Thanks Lou,” Harry said as Louis passed him his cocktail along with a kiss on the cheek.

“Of course sunshine.” Harry blushed and looked down. Louis had been calling him that for years but it never ceased to make him blush. 

He gazed out over the crowd as he sipped his drink, opening his legs a little wider his leg could brush Louis. He saw a blond headed boy who seemed to be completely pissed Irish dancing. 

He looked farther into the crowd and saw two boys one black haired and the other brown haired who looked like they were having sex with clothes on, grinding hard on each other while sloppily making out. Harry averted his gaze as he sipped his drink. 

He flicked his eyes over to his boyfriend as he hopped off the stool and set down his drink.

“I’m gonna go to the loo real quick you wanna come?” Louis asked.

“No thanks, I’d rather not go into a place where people will surely be having sex” he said wrinkling his nose.

“Harold that's disgusting.” Harry shrugged before sipping his drink once again. Louis huffed and placed a hand on his thigh. “Fine, but be careful out here please.”

“Don't worry Lou I will.” He smiled at his blue-eyed boyfriend before he walked away. Harry focused back on the dance floor. As his eyes raked over the dance floor he watched as the blonde-haired boy seemed to be screaming the lyrics to the song playing while dancing around like a madman. 

He looked like a lot of fun. He looked around for the “sex in the middle of the dance floor” guys but they seemed to have disappeared. 

Harry felt as if someone was staring at him but he shook it off. Turning back to the bar he signaled the bartender for another drink before drumming his fingers on the wooden bar top. 

Feeling a presence on his left he glanced over to find a man staring at him. He was pretty good looking but Harry had Louis and no one else mattered when he had Louis. 

He squirmed uncomfortably in his seat as the man sat down next to him. He shifted over, farther away from him but that made the man only move closer.

“Hey there baby,” he said seductively.

“Hi?” Harry squeaked, squirming in his seat. He didn’t like this man. _Louis please hurry up._

“Name’s Aidan, can I buy you a drink?” the man, Aidan asked as he encroached farther into Harry’s space.

_“_ Uh no sorry.” Harry said shifting farther away from Aidan.

“Hey, what's the matter? I don’t bite” Aidan chuckled, smirking.

“Well I do” said a familiar voice as Louis slammed his hand down in between Harry and Aidan. Harry sighed in relief and immediately reached out to touch Louis, immediately calming himself. 

Louis on the other hand was anything far from calm, as Aidan had decided to open his mouth.

“Hey, back off man! I was here first! I called dibs,” Aidan exclaimed, trying to shove Louis out of the way. Harry felt Louis tense. _Oh shit._

“Come again?”

“I said I called dibs!”

“You fucking piece of shit! You can’t call dibs on him! He’s not an object dipshit. He’s a person with feelings, and you were ignoring those feelings. You ignore the obvious signs that he wasn’t into you or your wandering hands.”

Aidan looked taken aback. “It’s not my fault he’s a wimp and can’t defend himself.” he scoffed. Harry winced slightly and pulled away from Louis. 

He wasn’t a wimp, he just didn’t want to hurt the man's feelings. And then Louis punched Aidan square in the face. Harry snorted as he watched the man fall off his bar stool holding his nose.

“He’s not a wimp asshole. He’s just a nice person, but he sure as hell could beat you up in a fight.” Louis seethed, leaning over Aidan. 

Harry smiled and nestled his head onto Louis' shoulder, winding his arms around his boyfriends torso.

“Thanks Lou,” Harry whispered, turning his head and planting a kiss on his neck.

“Anytime Hazza,” Louis whispered back, eyes still locked on the man struggling to get off the floor. Suddenly a man with ginger hair stepped out from behind the bar and hauled Aidan up by the collar of his shirt.

“Okay, you out.” growled the man. His name tag read “Ed”.

“I didn’t do anything, he punched me.”

“You were touching another person without their consent, dumbass that doesn't seem like nothing to me.” Ed chuckled. “Now _out._ And don’t come back mkay?” He sent a smile to the couple before resuming his job like nothing had happened. 

Louis turned around in Harry’s arms before pulling him into a kiss. Harry eagerly returned it before pulling back.

“You two sure know how to keep a bar entertained” said a Irish accent from behind them. They both turned to see the blond haired boy from earlier. They laughed.

“Names Niall, nice to meet ya! What’s your name?”

“I’m Harry and this is Louis,” Harry said smiling.

“Can I buy you a drink?”

“Yeah that would be nice.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


	6. Well I do ~ Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone requested a part 2 for this so here ya go  
> enjoy and plz share thoughts

Harry threw his head back as laughter bubbled over his lips, leaning back into the warm embrace of his boyfriend. He and Louis were talking to their new friend Niall, who was quite the entertainer, seemingly having an unlimited supply of stories and jokes. The happy Irishman's mood was contagious, and Harry found himself forgetting all about Aidan. “Did you come here alone Niall?” questioned Louis, chuckling lightly. 

“Nah, I came with me mates Liam and Zayn. They are probably fucking in the bathroom at the moment. Can’t keep it in their pants those two.” he sighed, shaking his head. “I invited my friend Ashe too but she couldn’t come.”

“Cool. Maybe we can meet her next time! How long have Zayn and Liam been dating?” asked Harry, as he scooted impossibly closer in Louis arms.

“Since high school. Started out as fuck buddies with the whole ‘no strings attached’ kinda thing which was a bunch of bullshit because they were literally head over heels for the other. Eventually I got tired of the obliviousness so I shoved them in a closet together and told them I wasn’t letting them out until they asked each other out,” said Niall smiling fondly at the memory.

“Yeah thanks for that asshole,” said a deep Bradford accent as a tattooed hand came to smack the blonde in the back of the head. All eyes flicked over to the owner of the voice and Harry choked on his drink. Louis looked over in concern as his boyfriend started to cough aggressively. 

“Haz? Haz you okay?” he asked hurriedly, patting Harry on the back.

“I- I see what you meant about not being able,” another hard cough interrupting his sentence. “to keep it in their pants,” he gasped out. 

“I saw you to basically having sex on the dance floor earlier” Harry explained. Louis laughed, pulling the curly headed boy into his lap and planting a kiss on his neck. Liam and Zayn fixed him with a slightly annoyed look but there was a glimmer of amusement in their eyes. Niall threw his head back as he laughed, his easily recognizable laugh filling the air. Liam grinned and pulled Zayn into his chest, resting his head on top of his boyfriend's soft hair.

“We haven’t been introduced, I’m Liam and this piece of art here is Zayn.”

“ ‘M Harry and this is Louis.” Harry chuckled. 

“How’d you get roped into a conversation with dear Nialler?” inquired Zayn, leaning back into the sturdy chest of his boyfriend.

“Someone was hitting on my Hazzy here and I had to teach him a lesson.” replied Louis with a grin.

“Taught him a lesson you did mate! Punched him square in the face. I was on my way over to see Eddie when it happened,” recounted Niall excitedly. 

“I can see why he hit on you Harry, you’re a looker alright.” laughed Zayn. Louis unintentionally tightened his hold on the green eyed boy with the dimples. Harry blushed/

“Mine,” growled Louis.

“It’s okay Louis I know I’m irresistible,” he said dramatically, flipping his hair over his shoulder. “Have you seen yourself though Zayn. Liam’s right, you are a piece of art.” Zayn laughed as both Louis and Liam frowned simultaneously.

“Do I sense a foursome coming on? And if that’s a yes let me go get my camera,” said Niall with an obnoxious sip of his drink.

“For god's sake Niall!” squawked an appalled Louis.

Niall pulled out his phone. “Larry give me your numbers were friends now” 

With a resigned sigh Louis reached around the boy cuddling into his side and grabbed the mobile device. He typed in both their numbers before returning the cell phone to its rightful owner and brushing his free hand through his boy’s long curls.

The conversation flowed easily after that. Niall told stories of their other friend Ashe and the bartender Ed, while Louis told how he and Harry met. Zayn and Liam swayed back and forth to the music bouncing out of the speakers while occasionally adding bits and pieces into Niall’s story. Harry’s weight gradually increased against Louis, and he shifted into a more comfortable position, pulling Harry’s legs so he was straddling him before closing his eyes himself. Niall squealed and ripped his phone out of his skinny jeans before taking at least 50 pictures of the content couple. Louis opened his eyes when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He flicked them over to where the blonde was mid picture, rolling his eyes. “You better send me them,” he murmured as he started to draw shapes on the skin of Harry’s lower back.

“Louuuuuuu m’sleepy,” whined Harry, having woken when his boyfriend began to trace his skin. He sat up and rubbed his fisted hands over his eyes. Louis' expression softened when he took in his adorable and sleepy boyfriend.

“Wanna go home?” he asked quietly looking into his favorite set of eyes.

“Home is wherever you are, but if you’re referring to our crappy flat then yes let’s go.” The other three boys cooed at the interaction, which went completely unnoticed by the two other boys who seemed to be in their own world. 

“Alright, but you’re gonna have to stand up.” chuckled the blue-eyed boy. Harry shook his head. Louis sighed before sliding his hands down to the back of Harry’s thighs and pulling as he stood up. Harry immediately wrapped his long legs around Louis and buried his face into the crook of his neck. Niall took another couple hundred photos. 

“I’ll text you lads later yeah?” Zayn and Niall nodded, while Liam seemed to have fallen asleep on Zayn’s shoulder. 

Louis' exit of the club was swift seeing as the crowd had thinned. He shifted Harry to his hip before pulling out his phone and ordering an Uber. (yeah he’s strong deal with it). When the Uber had pulled up minutes later he somehow managed to enter the car without waking up his sleeping boy. The ride was quiet and the exit of the vehicle just as swift. Making it into their shared flat was a little trickier due to Louis losing arm strength and the many floors of stairs. Once he made it inside he walked to their room before softly laying Harry down on their bed. He pulled off his clothes minus his boxers before undressing his boyfriend fully knowing he didn’t like sleeping with clothes on. He pulled them both under their soft sheets and whistled loudly. The scratching of paws on the floor alerted him only moments before two mounds of fur were on top of them. He heard Harry giggle as a wet nose licked all over his face. 

“Heya Cliffy!” he said quietly, laughing again as the dog flopped down on his stomach. Bruce was enjoying belly rubs from Louis, who had a huge grin on his face. Looking over at his boyfriend Harry smiled. “Thanks for defending me tonight Lou.”

“Of course Haz, it’s my job to keep you safe.”

“I love you,” Harry whispered leaning over and meeting Louis' lips.

“I love you too,” he said against Harry’s lips. He then turned off the light before pulling his boyfriend into his chest. 


	7. What the Fuck?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> louis is an moody asshole

Louis huffed as he rolled out of bed. He had traveled back to London from LA for Christmas and New Year's to see his family.

December was a hard month for him and his family. Usually his equally famous husband travels with him but due to COVID-19 and the new movie Harry was shooting he was unable to make it this year. 

He was not having a great day. Today was new year's day meaning last night he had gotten drunk off his ass for the new year. He had a headache. He missed his Hazza and someone would not stop knocking on his hotel door.

Pissed off and nursing a hangover he not-so-nicely ripped open his hotel door to a shocked looking hotel employee. “What?!” he snapped, rubbing at his temple and glaring at the poor boy. “Uh g-good morning sir. Y-You asked us to wake you at n-noon.” he stammered trying to remain professional. Louis contemplated this for a moment before sighing, “Sorry about that mate, had a rough night. Thank you. Did you by any chance remember why I asked you to wake me?”

“You said that you needed to make a call to Los Angeles, California?”

“Fuck! I almost forgo-” he started before he was cut off.

“Sorry to interrupt sir but there was heavy snow here last night (i’m completely making that up) and I’m afraid all the power is out for the current grid we’re in. Our generators were only able to power the lights and necessary appliances and our wifi and internet were not one of them. So sorry for the inconvenience.” rushed the Concierge. His name tag read Jack.

“So I can’t make a call to the U.S.?”

“No sir.”

“Bloody brilliant.” grumbled the blue-eyed boy.

“We brought the breakfast you requested last night too.” said Jack, handing over a tray. “Have a nice day sir!” he chirped before scurrying away, putting as much distance between him and the fuming pop star.

Louis turned back into the room and kicked the door shut dumping the tray onto the nearest flat surface. “Hi sorry you can’t call your busy husband that you haven’t talked to in a week, here's some cold ass pancakes to make up for it!” he grumbled to himself.

This was so not his morning. He pulled his clothes off, leaving a trail of clothing behind him as he made his way to the bathroom. He would have to pick them up later but for now he could care less. Still pissed he snatched his phone off the charger and unlocked it, grabbing a towel and entering the bathroom. Jack was correct there was no WiFi or internet. _For god's sake! The hell am I supposed to do?_ Turning on the water he glanced back at his phone before opening up spotify.

He had been meaning to change the backgrounds on his songs and he had an entire album in his phone of fan-art he wanted to use. _After my shower._ Putting on his playlist, he stepped into the steaming how water, letting it run down his **A/N:amazing, beautiful, fucking hot, cute se- sorry** body easing the muscles and relieving tension. The water helped soothe his headache and made his mood improve slightly.

After washing up he stepped out of the shower, toweling off before striding to his room. Pulling on a pair of shorts and a TPWK sweatshirt he settled down on the couch. Opening up his phone he scrolled through the dozens of fan-arts he had saved. Maybe today was the best day to do it. No one could call him and tell him to stop. After choosing the ones he liked he replaced the already present backgrounds with his chosen ones before shutting off his phone. He hoped his fans understood. 

(time skip to 15 days later because science)

Louis was in a considerably better mood than on new year's day. He was finally leaving London and going back to his Hazza. He was finally able to be in touch with the world again although the solitude was nice for a while. His backgrounds had been taken down within a day but the damage was already done.

He boarded the plane **A/N:I know I skipped a shit ton of airport details but those are bOriNg** with a slight bounce in his step. There hadn’t been any paps and only a few fans so the security process was quite swift. He settled into his seat in first class and looked at his phone. Sure the connection here was shitty but it was better than no connection at all. A smile overcame his face when he saw what his fans had to say about the backgrounds on spotify. His smile only grew as he continued to look at the posts and tweets. _What the fuck?_ His face dropped, expression turning stony as he read the head line of the article: 

_Singer Harry Styles and new girlfriend Olivia Wilde enjoy a day out with friends as shooting of their film ‘Don’t Worry Darling’_ _takes a short break_.

He looked at the next article:

_Exclusive photos: Olivia Wilde and Harry Styles dating, seen holding hands._

And the next one:

_Olivia Wilde and Harry Styles get back to work on their film after news of their romantic relationship._

What the fuck.

Louis's bad mood returned full throttle. 

* * *

**(time skip to after the flight and louis is arriving home)**

* * *

Louis slammed the door to his house with his _husband_ and threw his bags down. He heard a thump from upstairs before the pattering of feet on the stairs. An excited shout of “LOU!” was his only warning before a tall warm body was on top of him. On impulse he caught his clumsy husband before stiffening and pushing him away. Harry had been in the middle of his sentence when he felt the change in body language. “Lou?”

“Don’t call me that Harry!” he said sharply, eyes flashing.

“Why?” Harry asked curiously shrinking in on himself a bit.

“What do you mean _why?_ I should be the one asking questions! I leave for two weeks and suddenly you’re engaged and expecting a baby? With you, the director of all people? What the fuck?” roared Louis.

“You heard about that?”

“How could I not, Harry? It’s everywhere!”

“It’s not true Lou-”

“How should I know that Harry? I’ve been gone for a while and I know you get clingy. And all those articles saying the same things. I should have expected this-” Louis was pacing now.

“No Lou, it's not true. I’m married to you. Why would I want her? She just got out of a long term relationship! She was upset about going to a wedding when the only wedding she wanted to go to was her own! I was comforting her!

“I don’t believe you!”

“SO YOU BELIEVE A BUNCH OF BULLSHIT ARTICLES RATHER THAN YOUR OWN HUSBAND LOUIS? IF IT MAKES YOU FEEL ANY BETTER IT WAS YOUR FAULT! IF YOU HADN’T CHANGED THE STUPID BACKGROUND TO YOUR SONGS I WOULDN’T HAVE HAD TO HOLD HE HAND! THERE WOULD HAVE BEEN NO PAPS! I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU!” Harry was crying now. He hated raising his voice almost as much as he hated when Louis got like this and Louis knew that. Harry stopped yelling, breathing harshly through his sobs. Louis had stopped arguing himself and thought about what he had said. _I’m such a prick_. 

“Oh shit. Harry I’m so so-”

“I don’t want to hear it. Goodnight Louis.” he said icily turning on his heel and running to the stairs, hastily wiping his eyes. Louis knew he was screwed. Harry hardly ever called him Louis.

“Fuck!”

* * *

**(another time skip because i’m annoying like that- this is the longest one shot i’ve ever written holy shit)**

* * *

“You fucked up Tommo. I can’t believe you believed that shit and said that to him.”

“No shit Liam. I was in a pissy mood and-”

“I don’t care what kind of mood you were in Louis. You took the word of the media over your husbands and proceeded to insult him while you were at it. You hurt the one person who loves you the most. You hurt the one person that called my crying on New Year’s because he couldn’t spend it with you. He probably tried to call you and warn you but since you didn’t have a connection he couldn't tell you. AND to make matter worse you dumb shit it’s basically your fault in the first place.” ranted Liam through the phone.

“I’m so stupid.”

“Yup”

“I should apologize to him”

  
“Wow really? Good thinking Louis a five year old could have figured that out”

“Fuck off Payno I gotta go. I hear Harry coming.”

“Bye Louis.”

“Bye Li.” 

Louis shut off his phone before getting off the couch and making his way to the hallway. He only had to wait before his curly haired husband turned the corner already dressed for another day of filming.

“Haz-”

“Don’t call me that Louis. I have to go to work and I’ll see you at the end of the day.” snapped Harry, his face emotionless and his tone flat. His eyes looked puffy and his throat dry as if he had been crying all night. This made Louis even more guilty.

“Haz wait I just want to talk-”

“You did quite enough of that last night don’t you think?” he said coolly, interrupting Louis and fixing him with a look.

“Could you stay here for one minute please sunshine? I’ll be right back. Please?” Harry huffed but nodded. Louis did a mini celebration in his head and ran into the kitchen. He quickly grabbed the tea he had been making before and added some honey for Harry’s throat. He returned as quickly as possible without burning himself and held it out for the taller lad. Harry flicked his eyes from Louis to the travel mug before raising an eyebrow.

“For your throat.” Louis said simply.

“Did you read that I liked honey tea in an article? I mean it’s obvious you believe everything they say.” snarled Harry. 

“Harry-”

“I don’t want it Lewis. I’ll see you later.” And then he was gone, slamming the door behind him. Louis’s shoulders sagged, his smile dropped, and he set down the tea on the small table next to him.

_Fuck._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


	8. What the Fuck pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just read part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A part 2 was requested🤗
> 
> not super proud of this chapter😔
> 
> sorry for the delay im ✨inconsistent✨

* * *

The cold treatment from Harry continued on for over a month. It sounded dramatic yes but it did hurt Harry that Louis, his own husband, did not trust him. He got enough judgement from the media and Louis arms were one of his few safe spaces. 

Harry's mood didn't deter Louis in the slightest. He continued to try and gain forgiveness. If he wasn't attempting to cook, he was writing long letters and leaving them at his bedroom door. If he wasn't writing letters he was playing Harry's favorite songs on the piano. 

He only bought Harry his favorite foods, knowing buying his way back into Harry's trust wouldn't work. Harry didn't value objects but the meaning behind them. Louis knew that of course. 

He knew Harry better than he knew himself. He knew every curve, every imperfection(not that there were many), every little detail of the curly haired lad. 

Which means he knew Harry would eventually forgive him. If gaining his forgiveness meant making that cup of tea he couldn't go to bed without, sitting on the floor in front of their bedroom next to the tea until it was cold, and playing their songs on the guitar that's what he would do. 

Slowly, very slowly, Harry smiled around him more and more. He made more appearances downstairs and Louis enjoyed this progress. If only he wasn't so ignorant and blinded by his own rage and emotions he could've saved the agonizing pain from both of them. 

When Harry arrived home from work with an annoyed look Louis knew something was up.

"Haz?" he asked quietly.

"They're making me do another stunt with Olivia. Apparently they loved the attention that was created from us holding hands and now they want to make it into a relationship. I'm going to have another beard Lou." When Harry's voice broke on the word beard Louis' eyes filled with tears. 

The beards were one of the most sensitive topics with them. Louis opened his arms cautiously, not knowing how Harry was going to react. 

The green-eyed boy looked at him for a moment before giving in. He dropped his bags and all but flew into Louis lap where he was seated on the couch. Years of learning each other's bodies and adjusting to the height difference had paid off and they fit easily together, right where they belonged. 

Louis wrapped his arms as tightly as possible. He hadn't hugged Harry in over a month and he basked in the feeling before registering the heaving sobs coming from the body in his arm.

"Shhhh princess it's okay. I know, I know. I thought we were past this too. I'm so so sorry darling. For this and for taking the presses word over yours. You mean so much to me and I was blinded by my emotions and how much I missed you. I'm so sorry. I love you Haz." Louis spoke, pressing kisses into the mop of curls resting under his chin. 

Harry sniffled and wiped his face on Louis' shirt before sitting up more so blue met green.

"It really hurt me Lou you know that right?" Louis nodded vigorously, rubbing circles into Harry's lower back. "It's too much at once. We were apart for longer than two weeks, then you came home and believed in all of the 'Holivia' bullshit, and now the whole beard thing. I'm tired of it boo. I don't totally forgive you yet but I will," finished Harry, rubbing his eyes to get rid of the tears.

"Can I kiss you?'

"Maybe."

"Hazza" whined Louis, throwing his head back hoping to hear Harry's laugh and smiled when he was rewarded with giggles.

"Boobear," Harry mocked, his face lighting up with a grin, "You can."

Louis whispered a small "yay" before he leaned forward, rubbing their noses together and giving Harry a small smile before tilting his head and finally, finally connecting their lips. 

Louis swore he fell in love again as he felt Harry laugh into the kiss when he tickled the curly boy's sides. Sliding his hand from Harry's hip Louis grasped the back of his neck and deepened the kiss, licking along Harry's bottom lip before biting softly making the boy gasp and Louis took that chance and slid his tongue inside. Harry moaned softly as Louis slid their tongues together, his large hand coming up to slide into Louis' hair. He tugged softly, a signal to stop, and Louis pulled away. Harry's eyes were slightly cloudy and he was smiling goofily at Louis. "No sex for you Mr. Tomlinson. You can sleep in the bed but you can't sleep with me."

a/n:y'all have no idea how weird that felt to write

Louis pouted before a smirk made its way onto his face. 

Harry looked at him questioningly before tumbling backwards out of Louis lap and scurrying away knowing exactly what that look meant. "NO LOUIS DON'T YOU DARE-"

Louis looked him dead in the eye before saying one word, "run." Harry squealed before running upstairs. And if both boys fell asleep after Louis tickled Harry to death then no one had to know.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thoughtssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss?

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
